Indebted for Life
by YouMakeMyDreams27
Summary: All Human. One minute Bella is a highschool student who has never had a boyfriend and the next dark popular Edward is calling full ownership rights to Bella. Darkward.
1. Indebted

BPOV:

Breathing heavily I tried to keep my pace fast but steady at the same time so I wouldn't trip. I could hear their fast pace behind me, laughing and calling sweetly up to me. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my mind clear so I wouldn't get too panicked.

"Come on baby. What's your rush? We just wanna talk to ya baby." I heard one of them say, but I pushed as much as I could out of my head so I could just get away from them.

It was hard to see in the dark city and I tried to run fast but when in a city that I barely know and at night nonetheless it was hard.

I remembered seeing them for the first time with their beer cans and smiles. Their smiles made me cringe. I shook it out of my head once again and tried to fasten my speed. Gym class would have really helped out, maybe I should have spent less time tripping and more time actually running in that class.

Well take that gym class because I haven't tripped once! Look at that, adrenaline really does help in situations like th- a sound of horror came out of my mouth when I tripped over an invisible rock.

Shocked, I looked back at the three people chasing me as they slowed down and grinned. Another small sound of horror escaped from my shocked lips.

I shook all thoughts from my head and went to get up again, but tripped when I realized my leg was caught on something. I turned my head back around and realized that my leg hadn't caught on something, someone was holding it.

Adrenaline kicked in and with all my might I started to try to get my leg loose from his grip. I looked up at his disgusting face as I tried to get my leg free. He was squatted over me holding onto my leg, grinning. I stopped trying to yank my leg loose, I felt like an idiot because it was getting no where.

"Me first?" The guy with the gross, greasy, blonde shoulder length hair said turning to his buddies. Greasy Blonde Man was the one holding my leg and I silently shook my head when words first came out of his mouth.

"Yeah man, go for it, just save some for us." The other two brunettes (note they were also gross) said.

Greasy Blonde Man**(A/n: I know greasy blonde man may seem like he would be James but let the record show he has no relation to James, his is just a gross greasy blonde :]) **held onto my leg as he let his gross body slither up onto mine. I had never even had a boyfriend and I could feel my eyes get teary as I realized my situation didn't hold the better end of the stick.

Finally after years of slithering his gross body up, it was fully on mine and his hand was no longer on my leg.

Getting a hold of myself, realizing what he was about to do, I let out a loud scream trying to get anyone's help. He silenced me with a sloppy and gag-worthy kiss. My first kiss was with snake and who knows where he has been.

While he was doing the washing machine all up into my mouth, I decided I couldn't just let these perverts win and I let my arms and legs put some fight into it again. I flared and hit what I could. I actually felt like I was winning until I felt the two other gross ones pin my body parts down.

While he still was kissing me (I shouldn't even call it kissing, it was so gross) I felt my eyes get so blurry and I realized I was really crying hard.

I let my mind wonder off to a better place as I begin to realize what is about to happen to me. I started to close my eyes and just shut down when I heard a familiar voice.

"Okay, so I was just watching for a little bit cause I like to see my little lady squirm but I'm done now, so you are going to have to give her back to me." Greasy Blonde Man looked up from doing the washing machine in my mouth and stared at the voice behind my head.

I stretched my neck to look behind me at the voice too, even if the person was upside-down.

My mouth dropped open as I saw Edward Cullen of all people standing there, holding a baseball bat nonetheless.

He was dressed in his usual attire, black fitted clothes. He was a very dark person and he always got his way from what I had heard. Even with girls. They would always fall to his feet. He also always had his posse with him, but for some reason I didn't see them at all with him.

My little lady? I barely knew Edward Cullen. But I didn't say anything, the situation looked really intense, plus I was in a little bit of shock from thinking I was about to get…you know…raped. I cringed once I thought that.

Edward Cullen looked from his hard stare at the three of them holding me down and to my face. I stared at him shocked and all he did was wink at me.

I think his wink made my mouth drop wider. His wink turned into an almost evil grin back at the three men. But I wasn't surprised. Edward Cullen was notorious for being scary beyond believe, no one messed with him. That's why any girl cringed with anticipation at being his next target. Like I mentioned before, what Edward Cullen wanted, Edward Cullen got.

"Get out of here; we are busy…unless you wanted some of this, the more the merrier." Greasy Blonde Man said to Edward, obvious of his evil grin, turned back to me and grinned, moving in more towards my face. I pushed my head back to into the pavement as much as I could, shaking my head at greasy blonde man. I did not want that mouth on me again.

In a blur, Greasy Blonde Man was halfway falling off of me, holding his face in his hands screaming. Shocked, once again, I stretched my head back to look at Edward Cullen. He was holding the bat and looking at the other two who were holding onto me.

He hit Greasy Blonde Man with a bat! I lay on the ground thinking of what had just happened.

In a panic, the two others holding onto me started to get up and run, but Edward was faster. He didn't even have to run fast to catch up to them and he quickly hit them both with bats.

I lay on the ground and as the two other idiots fell to the ground, Edward turned around and looked at me.

He started walking towards me, still holding the bat and on instinct I sunk closer to the ground. I closed my eyes hard as he got towards me.

"Get up." He said harshly, opening my eyes I saw that he had walked past me.

"What?" I said stupidly, still on the pavement.

He slowly walked over to me, grabbed my forearm and yanked me up so I was standing next to him.

"I said get up; now follow me to my car." He started to walk to his car, which was parked a few feet away. It was a silver Volvo, Edward Cullen always had the best things. I heard that his family was rich, that he stole or that he was a prostitute on the side. People love rumors.

I stood there stupidly, looking at the unconscious attackers on the ground and back to Edward. I hated to admit it, but some of Edward scared me.

"But…are these…guys okay?" I said looking back and forth between the two again.

"Um…let me think about that…who the fuck cares?" He said annoyingly, putting the bat into the backseat.

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just stood there, stuttering a few awkward things here and there.

"All right shut the hell up and get in the car." He finally interrupted my stuttering and opened the passenger side.

"Listen Edward, I'm really thankful to you and all but I have money and I can find a payphone. I can even find a bus, but I just wanted to say thank you so much for saving my life and I'm going to find my own way to get home, but thank you so much for-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, this whole thing, me saving your life, it's not like in those books where a guy saves a girl's life and they both fall in love. You're indebted to me now. Meaning you're mine, until I say so. I saved your life you can't say thank you and that's it. You owe me more. So guess what little girl, you're mine." I stood there mouth gaping open. First of all how did he know I read those books and second of all no way am I his.

"Listen it has been good, but I barely know you. Sure we go to school together but that's it." I said slowly pulling my forgotten cell phone out of my sweatshirt pocket.

I looked down at my cell phone to punch in my Jessica's number, of course I had told them to go to dinner without me. Sure because everything would be fine!

While I was still punching in numbers it was yanked out of my hand. Startled I looked up at Edward.

"Hey you can't just-"

"Get in the car." He said slowly and menacingly.

After a long stare down between the two of us, I finally got into the car.

What have I done?

**(A/n) New story! Hope you like it! :) I love you guys for supporting me with my other story A Pet to Evil. It's unknown right now if I will put it up for 'adoption' or anything. But I really want to thank everyone for the support. **

**3 YouMakeMyDreams27 :) **

**P.S. Don't worry the other chapters will be longer this is just a sort of introduction/prologue thing. **


	2. Bella

**(A/n) Enjoy! :) **

_A week earlier_

BPOV:

"I love you very much sweetie. But it's time for me to go." My mother stood in front of me beautiful like she always was. Hair blowing the wind and a smiling gleaming on her beautiful face. She wore all white and behind her was a blinding light.

"No mommy, please don't leave me not yet." I said trying to grasp at her hands, I didn't know why I called her mommy but I cried for her regardless.

"I'm sorry baby girl but I have to go it's just BEEP BEEP BEEP."

My mother's image disappeared and I shot upward in my bed. Breathing heavily I looked around confused. Spotting the source that screeched at me to wake up every morning, I quickly slammed my hand down on my alarm clock putting a halt to its lovely noise.

I groaned as I remembered my dream. It was something I had every once and a while. Thought I myself had come to terms with my mother's death, memories haunt me as I remember her beautiful face. The death was three years ago, when I was thirteen. It was the car crash that changed everything. It had forced me to move in with my father.

Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie, I just still have these haunting dreams that make me think of what life I could have gone on to have with my mother.

I pushed the sad thoughts from my mind and threw back my covers. I walked over and stood over in my mirror. I look pathetic and plain. No wonder I don't have a boyfriend.

After my morning routine of self-loathing my plain image, I made my way to the shower.

I made my way downstairs after taking a shower and getting ready for school.

"Hey Dad," I said as I walked past him in the living room watching the news. He did the same thing every morning. Needless to say he had never been the same after Mom died, even if they did happen to be divorced.

"Hey kiddo, I work late tonight-"

"'So I'm not going to be home for dinner.' Don't worry Dad I'll be fine here home alone." I said finishing his sentence. I didn't want him to worry. I wanted to make his life as easy as possible.

"Okay but remember where the pepper spray is." He said from his chair in the living room.

"Yes Dad, I know where the pepper spray is and I know how to get a hold of you at the police station. Listen I have to go to school, see you later." I walk up to Charlie, who is Chief of Police in our little town Forks, and kiss his cheek goodbye. Since Mom passed from the car crash, Charlie has been very scared about letting me drive. Anywhere. Even though yes I did get my license just recently, I don't think he feels safe letting me drive. Which I can understand, but sometimes I just want to be a teenager and drive myself.

I sigh thinking of this as I step onto the school bus. Embarrassing? Yes. But will I do it for Charlie? Again yes. Once on the bus I make my way into an empty seat and slouch down into it. I stare at the window getting lost in my thoughts as the bus takes me to school.

I look at the raining landscape that we pass and think back to better days of dry land living with my mom. The rain. The thought of it just makes me cringe. Is there really anything drearier than rain?

I stay lost in my thoughts until the school bus pulls up to small Forks High School. In a school like this, everyone knows everyone. I hated the thought of that when I moved here officially three years ago. I still hate the thought of it. I just want to sink into the walls and mind my own business without a lot of people around knowing who I am.

I step off the school bus and look to my left when I see three cars pull up next to each other. The silver Volvo and two other cars are ahead of Edward Cullen and his 'posse'. Edward and his latest girl Tanya, get out of the silver Volvo. He has his arm wrapped around her with a cigarette in his mouth. Edward Cullen is a person who is incredibly good looking. He has golden hair and green gorgeous eyes and a person can tell under his usual dark fitted clothes are a buff chest that any girl would swoon over.

Out of the second car steps Jasper Hale and his girlfriend Alice Cullen, sister of notorious Edward. Jasper and Alice have always been together. I have never even heard of a break up between them or when they even got together. It's not just Jasper Hale or just Alice Cullen. It's Jasper and Alice or Alice and Jasper.

Alice is a very weird tiny pixie like person and is unlike her brother Edward, who is a dark creature. No one knows much about Alice but everyone knows she is a strange person not to be messed with because of her brother. Jasper is a very calm person and barely talks as far as I see. It's a very strange pairing. Alice has short brown hair to match her pixie personality and Jasper has short blonde wavy hair and a slight southern draw that I'm pretty sure I have only heard once in my three years in Forks. And of course it wouldn't be Edward Cullen's posse without being gorgeous.

The third car had Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale in it. Yup you guessed it, they are also dating. Emmett isn't siblings with anyone like the rest of them, but from what I have heard Edward, Jasper, and Emmett have been best friends since they were younger. It's all a very weird relationship to me. Emmett has short brown hair and is very buff. He looks very large but I always see a smile on his face. Emmett, along with everyone else, aside from Alice, is in eleventh grade. Alice is the only one who is in the tenth grade, the same one as me.

Rosalie is Jasper's twin and she seems nothing like him. Physically they may look alike, but Rosalie is all about looks from what I presume and Emmett is just her big teddy bear jock boyfriend. Strange I know. Rosalie has long blonde hair and probably one of the prettiest people in our small school.

Don't even get me started on the rumors all about Edward and his posse. Some say that he is a creature of the night. Stealing and doing all these crazy things during night when everyone is asleep. Other's say he just is crazy and mental. You never know when he could attack.

But I don't listen to these rumors. I see Edward Cullen enough in school to know he is just not a person to mess with. Period. He preys on the girls that he wants. And when he gets them, no saying what does to them. Edward Cullen gets what he wants. And his posse helps him achieve it. Well at least as far as I know.

I start walking into school ahead of them, not wanting any of them to see me. If you're a person who knows what's good for you, you would avoid at all costs. I sigh as I make my way to my locker.

I turn, still with my hands in my locker to see them pass me. Right when I turn, I make eye contact with Edward himself. He turns his head from Tanya's ear and looks at me, smiles and turns back to Tanya. Crap. I quickly turn back into my locker and pretend to fiddle with whatever is closest with me. I have never liked Edward's stare, it always made me cringe to think that he thought he could do whatever he wanted. Well, he basically could.

I shake the thought of him and the shiver I achieved out of my mind, and go back to getting my things.

I walk to my first class which is English and sit in my assigned seat in the back. I'm usually fairly early to class, so I sit for about five minutes before people actually start piling in. I keep my head down as the obnoxious people come into the classroom. I'm not fond of them and like to keep to myself. Actually when I think about it, most of the class is obnoxious people, so I'm really not happy with people in the whole class.

However, English is one of my favorite's classes. The books and history of them is so fascinating to me, I could walk into a library and never leave.

I stay lost in my thoughts as more people pile into the classroom, and I try to keep my head down as Alice Cullen takes her seat next to me. I probably shouldn't ignore Alice as much as I do, but who knows what she could report back to her 'posse' so to speak. I know I sound totally mean and I am usually not really afraid of anything relating to my society but everyone knows to stay away from them. They are just known to mess with your head. And my head is perfectly fine where it is.

I look over at Alice, feeling bad for ignoring her. But she is lost in her own world and I sigh and decide to get lost in my own. Like I said I like English, but sometimes it can just get boring with Ms. Nelson's long lessons about nothing.

English goes by fairly quickly and I take my time gathering my things at the end of class. Usually everyone likes to rush out of there as quick as possible but I hate the initial overwhelming crowd in the hall, so I usually go slower waiting for it to die down.

I slowly stand up, looking down and go to make my way out the classroom. But with a grace (?) that is in slow motion I run right into Alice Cullen. Both of us fall to the ground, along with our books.

I slowly look up at Alice Cullen who is next to me on the ground; she looks at me surprised then surprises me by smiling at me. I look down again at the ground and start gathering my few books that I was carrying. While still looking down I quickly mumble an apology and quickly stand up to rush out the classroom. But I look back at her to see her still smiling at me as she accepts my apology, shocked I rush more to get out of the classroom. But knowing me with my clumsiness I run into someone again.

I quickly turn from looking at Alice and see who I run into. I small "ahh" sound passes my lips as I stare at Jasper Hale.

"I uh yeah um sorry." I mumble out awkwardly still looking at Jasper. At this point I feel unmoving. He looks down at me, his brown eyes void of emotion. He yellow hair sweeps on his head in waves and would make any girl fall on their knees. He is gorgeous, like the rest of Edward Cullen's posse.

Jasper looks at me for a moment and I feel pathetic with my apology. He sweeps his eyes from me to Alice on the floor a few feet behind me and he calmly moves behind me to help her gather her things and stand up.

Looking back at them I breathe a sigh and start to exit the classroom.

"Bella!" Damn. I slowly turn around and look back at Alice being helped by Jasper. They both move with smoothness that I would never be able to achieve.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you more. Since we both sit next to each other in class I'm sure we will be able to become great friends. This is my boyfriend Jasper Hale, Jasper this is Bella Swan, she sits next to me in class." Alice says smiling and looking at me. For a split second I feel bad for being scared of her, but then I realize that she is related to Edward Cullen and I push that thought out of my mind.

Awkwardly I slowly put my hand up in acknowledgement for Jasper as he nods at me. I then get my ass out of there. I make my way to my locker, and fearing I would be late, I grab my things for my next class in a fast fashion that I would usually not use.

I make my way to history class and once I sit down I put my head on my desk with an exhale of breathe. Of all the people to notice me, I sure as hell didn't want it to be a Cullen. But then I think of how nice Alice was and I feel bad again for being so mean.

History rushes by fast and before I know it, lunch has arrived. I make my way into the cafeteria and spot who I usually sit with at lunch. I go and sit down with Mike, Eric, Ben, Angela and Jessica. They are talking the usually high school things that I for some reason have no interest in. Shopping and other things like that, I just don't get the big hype about those things.

I sit there quietly like I usually do, chewing on my food. Occasionally I look up at the table where Edward Cullen and the rest of them sit, but I quickly put my head back down if I suspect someone is looking back at me.

"Bella?" I look up at Angela, who is staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"Jess and I are going into Port Angeles next week for a little shopping and we figure you don't really well you know, get out much, we were thinking you wanted to go with us." I sit there and think for a second. Well, Charlie does always ask why I don't hang out with a lot of people and I guess I could look up to see if they have any book stores.

"Sure." I say with a shrug.

"Great, I can pick you and Angela up and then we can use my car. How is five o'clock on Friday next week?" Jessica says and right after she says that, the guys around the table make some immature comment.

I look at Jessica and nod, smiling. I watch as she turns to Mike and they flirt a little bit. I roll my eyes on the inside and turn back to my food.

A week has gone by since I talked to Alice Cullen for the first time or at least she talked to me, I didn't really talk. All week, I have been trying to avoid her as much as I can. If she would talk to me, I wouldn't be rude, I would of course answer her, but other than that I was not ready to be all buddy buddy with her. But every time she talks to me, I feel a twinge of guilt for not actually having a real conversation with her, but then I also stop that thought. I don't know, I'm just confused with it.

Today is the day of the shopping trip and I am anxious to see the book store I looked up. It looks old and authentic and those are usually the best.

At five o'clock, Jessica picks me up at my house with Angela already in the car. Before I know it we are at some clothing store that has Angela and Jessica gushing over outfits.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to make a quick trip to this one book store, I will meet up with you at dinner. Is that cool?" I say standing up and gathering my things.

"Oh yeah sure Bella, see you then. Don't be late." Angela says with mock authority, laughing.

I laugh and smile at her as I make my way to this cool looking bookstore. Outside, it is already getting dark and as I walk the streets of Port Angeles I notice it unusually empty for a Friday night. I shrug it off and make my way to the store. But not without noticing the 3 guys standing on the other side of the street. They are each holding a beer can and look quite drunk; I try to ignore them as I hear them call profound things to me. I look again at their smiles and fasten my pace to the bookstore.

I quickly open the door and try to calm my beating heart that is going a mile a minute, I think of how they looked, but then I thought three guys just getting drunk could be harmless, they will probably be gone by the time I go to meet the girls for dinner.

I don't know how long I spend in this amazing bookstore, but once I come out of it, it's dark. I spent long enough time to tell Angela and Jessica to go to dinner without me. I go towards where the restaurant would be, to meet them outside. I walk slowly and calmly, having forgotten the three men from earlier.

"Hey baby." I look up to the three ahead of me. The men from earlier are in front of me and defiantly still drunk.

I start slowly walking backward, away from them and away from Jessica and Angela at the restaurant. They walk towards me.

I quicken my speed.

They quicken theirs.

After a minute of them preying on me, I turn and run for it, dropping my bag on the ground from the bookstore. Luckily, it was the only thing I was carrying; all my money and my cell phone were in my pocket.

Breathing heavily I tried to keep my pace fast but steady at the same time so I wouldn't trip. I could hear their fast pace behind me, laughing and calling sweetly up to me. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my mind clear so I wouldn't get too panicked.

A series of events happened after that that went in a blur. But it ended in me, still frightened as ever, even with all three lunatics knocked out, staring at Edward Cullen.

After his menacing demand to get into his car, I complied.

Just a hunch, but that might have not been a good idea on my part.


	3. Edward

**(A/n) Disclaimer: All rights to Stephanie Meyer, that brilliant woman. :)**

**BPOV:**

I slowly got into the car as he slammed the door behind me, I watch as he calmly walks around the car to go into the driver's seat. As he gets in the car I keep my eyes down on my hands in my lap, not making any movements. Much to my surprise he doesn't say anything; he just keeps on driving me to some unknown location. I can feel my frustration building.

"Take me home." I mumble under my breath, unable to look at him.

"Listen, if this is going to work, I'm going to need you to speak up and stop the fucking mumbling." He started out lightly and went up towards force as he talked.

"Take me home. Please." I say more forcefully turning to look at his face for the first time since I got into the car. He was gorgeous, his bronze hair made me yearn to run my fingers through it. His green eyes were set on the road and I wasn't sure what they held in them. His jaw was strong and looked invited, everything about him was inviting. But I wouldn't let him win…whatever it was we were competing in. I was very confused.

"Nah, I'm good." He said with a small smirk on his face. A smirk? I barely know him and I sure as hell have heard enough about him to not want to know him. He doesn't know me either so why is he smirking? Ugh.

"Why not?" I said turning my body towards him in the seat, my anger building.

"Hmm...Can I get back to you on that?" He said sarcasm dripping in his voice. He was obviously enjoying this.

Rolling my eyes, I start to pull out my cell phone again, I mean really what is he going to d- I gasp as the car makes a sharp turn off the dark empty road we were driving down. I look around and see that he has pulled off to the side of the road.

He shifts the car into park and turns towards me, his eyes blazing. I hold his gaze, though I'm pretty sure I have just crapped myself from his gaze. Though he seemed to have his joking moments, I could tell that my body reacted as very scared of him.

"Give me the cell phone." He said slowly like he did when he told me to get into his car. Who is this guy? Bossing me around, like some …like some…person who gets bossed around!

"No." I say quickly, facing away from him and contemplate who to contact first. Though I was scared of him, I kept on saying more things; my mouth had one of its own.

He made a sound with his throat that made it obvious that he wanted my phone. I shook my head in a fast motion, still facing away from him.

"Bella. Give. Me. Your. Cell. Phone." He said in a tone that was threatening. I could hear his voice slowly getting more aggressive. But I couldn't stop myself, I had heard all the rumors of Edward Cullen and how he played with girls and how scary he was, but I kept getting snappy with him. It was as if I watching myself with my actions and I couldn't do anything about it.

I turned back towards him and looked him in his green eyes that were blazing.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." I said frustration in my voice.

His eyes blazed from a small bonfire to a forest fire as he took in my words. I regretted my choice of words then. In a blur he quickly leaned over towards my seat, grabbed the back of my head with both hands and pulled me into him. He kissed me, taking control and it was almost like a drug.

Shocked for a moment I just sat there, but then regrettably I felt myself slowly kiss him back as he attacked me with his violent and passionate lips. His mouth tasted like honey and it was the most inviting thing I had ever felt. I groaned into his mouth, surprised by the sound I made, to my groan he growled. Growling…from a person? Okay now I have just seen everything.

His one hand moved from holding my head and into my hand with my cell phone, he slowly and gently put his hand around my cell phone.

I realized what he was trying to do and took my hand that was free and pushed hard against his chest. I could feel his muscles beneath his black shirt and I realized I didn't have the strength to push him off of me. I stopped kissing him back and put my strength into getting him off of me, it wasn't working very well.

He slowly pulled his lips away from me, but kept his body close to me. With his face inches from mine, he smiled in a way that showed he obviously liked the control he had over me. That was something I did not like.

"If you don't want me to talk to you like a child, then I won't kiss you like a child." He said to me, his breath with a slight tone of laughing. I could tell his laughing was because of that damn control he had of me. All I could feel was rage from his words. How dare he talk to me like a child, and then kiss me! He barely knows me!

I put my hand up to slap him but he catches my wrist in his strong hand. I look up in his eyes, still very much close to me, with a shocked look on my face.

"Now we wouldn't this little wrist to get broken would we? Oh and such as shame on the first day that you're mine." He said, his laughing gone. But I can tell that his eyes are eating me up and I suddenly feel like prey. That seems to be the theme of the night.

Instead of being scared, I can feel so much anger in me and it kicks my adrenaline. But I try to listen to my inner voice that he is a crazy son of a bitch and I should not make him mad.

"No, we wouldn't." I say through my clenched teeth, barely concealing my anger.

"Good." He says still holding my wrist. Unmoving, he sweeps his green eyes up and down my body in my seating position. I can feel my heart beat gain to a faster speed as I feel more frightened by him. Of course, it is just my luck to be stuck inside a car with Edward Cullen. I can feel my body start to shake a little bit from his stare.

He lets go of my wrist and leans back into his seat and I relax. I lean back into my seat and release a shaky sigh.

But he doesn't take the shift off park and start driving again, like I thought he would. He turns the keys and the car goes off. Panicked I look at him, he isn't looking at me, he is looking straight ahead smirking. That damn smirk.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a panic. Why aren't we moving? What is he going to do now? _Crap_, I feel myself start to get more panicked. He turns his head towards me again and his eyes look like they are about to hunt. _Not good_!

"Well I just figured might as well turn off the car and not waste any gas. It's obvious we are going to be here for a long time." He says, feigning confusion to my question and acting sickly sweet.

I move into a position that is horizontal on the passenger seat, pushing my back into the car door, scrunching away from him as much as I can. I put my face into the head of the passenger seat panicked.

"Look, if you are going to rape me just do it now and get the initial over with." I say, the seat mumbling my words. I can feel myself breathing faster along with my heart and tears burn my eyes.

I feel him get closer to me and I feel as he gets almost on top of me, slowly. I feel my whole body shaking, and I hear that I'm not just tearing up, I'm really crying. I hear myself gasp and cry as he takes both my wrists in each hand.

"Shh shh shh, I'm not going to rape you." I hear him say, evil laughing in his voice. He says it gently, a whisper against my cheek.

I slowly calm myself down and get mad at myself for my little meltdown. Even he were to rape me (which at this point I have no idea what will happen) I won't let him see me weak. I know, I know too late for that.

I turn my head to look at him, sniffling. Damn that sniffling makes me sound like a baby.

"You're not?" I say, hoping that he means it as a promise. But can a really trust him, I don't know him and on top of that, he is known to be a horrible person down the grape vine.

"No of course not." He says sickly sweet, stroking my wrists with his thumbs while they are still gripped in his hands. For some reason, my suspicions tell me otherwise.

"I'm just going to wait until your little lamb self _begs_ for me, and then it won't be considered rape." He said getting closer to my face. I felt anger build inside me. No way was this asshole going to…ugh! He may have control now but he can't keep me in his presence forever and once I get away I'll make sure he never touches me again. The arrogant asshole that he is. Lamb? No way am I going to let him start giving me weird little pet names.

"Get off of me and take me home." I say pushing up on his chest to get him off of me. He moves one hand from one of my wrists and grabs my neck.

"You know I'm getting a little bit tired of your fucking attitude." He said growling and glaring at me. My breath hitched in my throat and I couldn't take my eyes off the explosive look in his eyes. But I didn't want to back down, I already felt weak enough for crying.

"Maybe if you…took me home and left me alone…then you wouldn't hear my…attitude." I whispered softly, still caught up in the look in his eyes.

"God damn how many times do I have to tell you that you're indebted to me now and you're fucking mine?" He growled and met his lips with my neck roughly. I gasped, surprised at his sudden movement. I sat for a second, caught of guard by his actions. But then I remembered the situation and how he wasn't going to win. And why does he have to curse so much? Potty mouth.

"Get off of me! Get…off!" I yelled struggling with his body to push him off of me as he attacked my neck. I was breathing heavy, trying to get him off of me and I was grunting softly. But every time I would grunt, he would growl or groan into my neck. Which frustrated me more, but somehow even with my frustration I couldn't deny that it felt really good.

His mouth slowly came off of attacking my neck and he looked me in my face, an evil smile on his face. I'm pretty sure my hair was a mess as well as my clothing.

Edward's left hand held my left wrist in his and his right hand was holding my neck. My right hand was trying to get him off of me the whole time. Apparently I need to work more on my strength.

"You know you're cute as fuck when you're feisty, like a lamb in a lion costume." He growled finally moving away from me and turning the key to start the engine. I sat shocked for a second and then sat upright and leaned as much as I could into the passenger car door. I decided I wasn't going to show him that he annoyed me and just ignore him.

Who did he think he was? He pulled the car back into the still empty dark road. I couldn't even tell where we were going. He drove for a minute or two before I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye. I refused to look at him.

"Now everyone knows that you're mine." He said proudly with a dark undertone to his voice.

"No, no one is going to know about this." I said, and then silently cursed at myself for breaking my rule of ignoring him.

"I don't think it has gotten through to your brain yet that I'm in fucking charge and if you don't want anyone to know about it then maybe you should look at your neck." He said darkly moving his eyes back to the road.

_Crap_. I click the car light on the roof of the inside of the car, and I pull down the sun shade to reveal the mirror on the inside of it. Frantically, I move away my hair and look at the part of my neck that he attacked. Is that a -?

"You gave me a hickey?" I turned towards him again.

"I felt it would look perfectly on your neck and I was right." He said lightly and sarcastically.

I mentally let out a frustrated scream and turn around in my seat again to start over with ignoring him.

For how long we were in the car, which was about forty minutes since I first got attacked, the road looked exactly the same. It was just a plain dark regular paved road and all around it was forest. Don't get me wrong I'm used to Forks but all we drive though it the exact same look to it. I began to wonder if we were driving in circles.

I notice that we are about to pull off of the road again and my heart starts beating faster. But my heart really jumps out of my chest once I see that we are pulling up across from another car, bordering the forest on one side and the road on the other. He stops the engine and grabs a pack of cigarettes that were on the dashboard that I didn't notice until he grabbed them.

"Stay here. Bella I mean it, you move a fucking inch and I will know." He said threateningly to me before getting out of the car and going to talk to this unknown person in the other car. He left me without even waiting for a response and I felt like sticking my tongue out at his back but I held myself back.

Both cars had turned off their headlights so all I saw from the scene was what was lit by the moonlight. I watched as Edward, still with his back to me, pulled out a cigarette, offering one to the other person, who was faceless to me, and then taking one out for himself.

They both talked for about five minutes before something between them was exchanged. My mind raced with thoughts of what it could be…drugs, money, an I.O.U? Edward Cullen was becoming more of a mystery to me then he was before I knew him.

He got back into the car, putting out his cigarette and turning back onto the road to drive. I don't ask any questions, because I'm still trying to ignore him. Plus I don't want any more information about Edward Cullen; I just never want to see him again in my life.

I could feel myself start to fall asleep and no matter how much I tried to stop my eyes from drooping it was like they had a pull towards the ground. I don't know how long I was asleep in Edward Cullen's car for but when I woke up we were in the car sitting outside my house.

"Hey sleepy lamb." He said darkly staring at me when I opened my eyes.

"Stop calling me. Look thanks for the long unnecessary ride but I have to go inside now and I hope this can be a little thing that never happened." I said, grabbing for the door handle.

"Tell that to the hickey on your neck. The hickey I made." He said laughing softly from behind me. I turn slowly around and look back at him from my seat.

"Please…please…just stop. I don't understand this." I said softly looking down at the handle that is gripped in my hand.

"You don't understand how long I've wanted you for." He said darkly and shocked I looked up in his eyes ready to ask questions. But he silenced me with another sneak attack controlling kiss. It was fast but not fast enough, it made me feel faint, like it was a drug.

"And now that I have you, I won't let you go." He growled into my mouth, his mouth centimeters from mine.

"Stop kissing me." I said but it really didn't sound that convincing on my part. His kiss had made me loose my breath and I hated the control he had over me. How he could make me feel this confusing things, and he was my first kiss! I didn't even like the guy and he was already kissing me and bossing me around.

"I really don't think that is your choice, now go to bed, I _will _be back to pick you up in the morning." I jerked away from him and quickly made my way through the night air and into my home. Luckily, Charlie was working late tonight and didn't need to know anything about Edward Cullen. Tomorrow I will wake up extra early, make my way to catch an early town bus and get to school very early. Early as in away from Edward Cullen. I will worry about running into at school tomorrow.

I glance at the clock, almost eleven. What is Edward Cullen doing to me?

**(A/n) I really hope you guys like it! :)**


End file.
